


Is That My Shirt?

by Ivypuppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 500 words of fluff, Corey is adorable, Cuddling, M/M, So is Mason tbh, This is rly short I'm sorRy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypuppy/pseuds/Ivypuppy
Summary: Mason decides he really has become more forgetful because all his shirts are disappearing. That is, until he finds one. On his boyfriend.





	Is That My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird posting anything under 1k but there's literally no way to make this longer. Hope you enjoy! <3

Mason had spent the last five minutes looking for the shirt he left on his chair before having to just grab a random one so he wouldn't be late. He didn't care about that shirt in particular, but he'd accidentally misplaced several shirts in the last few weeks.  
The last he remembered seeing the shirt, he was helping Corey study. Studying with Corey never lasted long, because when it came to homework, Corey would rather be doing anything else. It didn't help that Corey could distract Mason very easily if he tried. He tried every night. Unless Mason decided that Corey really needed to study, he just went along with Corey. Most of their study nights ended the same way.  
Last night it had ended with Corey pretending to fall asleep and lying against Mason until he laid down. Corey then had flipped the two so that Mason laid on Corey’s stomach. They spent the next hour cuddling and kissing before eventually actually falling asleep. Mason’s parents knew not to come and bother them anyway.  
Corey had left before Mason woke up, leaving a note saying he had to get something from home and would see him at school. Corey wasn't exactly the best at remembering stuff, so this didn't surprise Mason. Realizing he had to hurry or else he would be late, he rushes downstairs to grab some food. He shoves a piece of toast in his mouth and yells bye to his parents before quickly driving to school.  
He walks, quicker than he'd admit, to the usual spot outside the school where he meets Corey. Once he spots Corey, he slows down. The shirt Corey was wearing was exactly the same as the one that just went missing. Corey hadn't mentioned buying new clothes recently, so that meant- “Hey,” Corey grins.  
Mason hesitates, “Is that my shirt?” Corey freezes. He smiles sheepishly. Suddenly Mason’s missing clothes made sense.  
“I didn't think you'd mind..” Corey’s face had turned a dark shape of red. He didn't mind, obviously, he'd just have preferred if Corey had just asked. “I don't, but why'd you take them?”  
Corey looked down and muttered something unintelligible. Mason reaches for his hand and rubs his thumb along the back of it. “Don't make me say it, it's weird,” Corey whines.  
“Come on Corey, nothing's weird anymore.”  
“Fine, but you can't laugh.”  
“I’d never,” Mason promises and presses a kiss to Corey’s knuckles.  
“It's just, they smell like you.” Corey groaned, “Told you it was weird.” Mason just grinned and kissed him. He didn't find it weird. If he was being completely honest with himself, he found it endearing.  
“You know, it's not fair that you look better in my clothes than I do.”  
Corey looked at him like he was crazy, “Not possible.” Now it was Mason’s turn to blush. Despite Corey complimenting him almost daily, he still blushed every single time. Corey’d never admit it but sometimes he complimented him just to see him blush. Besides, Mason was very easy to compliment. Mason shakes his head and leans against Corey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to shoot me a dm on tumblr at screamingnewsies! I might?? be working on a multi chap thing?? ;)


End file.
